


I Guess I'm Always Gonna Be The Bad Child

by SpoopyJim



Series: One Shots [14]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), DadSchlatt, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Teenage Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyJim/pseuds/SpoopyJim
Summary: Schlatt didn't leave Tubbo in a box because he couldn't take care of him.He left Tubbo in a box because Philza knew Schlatt couldn't take care of a child by himself- he was too young.(It's only labeled Underage because Schlatt is a teenager with a kid, so it's implied.)
Series: One Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1164317
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	I Guess I'm Always Gonna Be The Bad Child

**Author's Note:**

> Someone said "Wow Phil is patronizing, what if Schlatt gave up Tubbo because him" and I said hmm fuck, my heart.
> 
> Also uh, don't think too much on ages. Did you know 24 hours is 72 Minecraft days? So, who knows how time works.
> 
> Don't bring your real life into this fic huff emoji /j
> 
> In this AU, Schlatt didn't make Techno kill Tubbo
> 
> He probably made Techno kill someone else, idk, this is about babies

Schlatt held his child close, rocking the toddler as he yawned.

Schlatt was just 17, with a child relying on him for everything. Schlatt wasn’t actually a bad father, either.

Schlatt was able to keep the both of them fed, even though he really should have had parents.

Schlatt was alone, though, except for his kid.

Tubbo.

Schlatt laughed a bit when Tubbo reached up to hold onto his horn.

“You like it? You’re going to get one just like me.”

Schlatt kissed his nose, and Tubbo gave a little surprised face.

“Woah…” Tubbo said, mouth wide open and showing his baby teeth.

Schlatt loved being a dad, actually. Tubbo was perfect, and Schlatt liked having the kid around.

Phil didn’t approve, though.

Schlatt was sitting on the edge of the fountain with Tubbo now, tossing a few coins into the water and letting Tubbo do the same.

“Oh, Schlatt. Tubbo…”

Schlatt looked up when Phil’s voice met his ears, cocking an eyebrow. “Uh, yeah? What’s up?”

Phil gave a soft disapproving cluck. “Why are you throwing money into the fountain? I thought you were struggling.”

Schlatt heated up. “Hey- No, I’m fine. We’re fine. We’re just making a few wishes. Tubbo loves wishes.”

Tubbo gave a noise of approval. “I wiiiish for the bee friend!!”

Schlatt gave a sigh of sadness. ‘The bee friend’ meant a bee stuffy that he couldn’t afford yet, from a store they’d passed a week ago that Tubbo hadn’t let go.

He was going to do it. He would get the toy, for Tubbo.

Phil looked Schlatt over. “Bee friend?”

“A toy- You don’t have to worry about it.”

Schlatt felt vulnerable and embarrassed whenever Phil was around. He really didn’t like Phil, actually.

Phil sighed. “You really aren’t thriving, are you? You know, I can help.”

Schlatt shrugged. “I’m… Uh… Maybe… If I could just borrow some money…”

Phil gave snort. “Is that all? Hm, alright. If you think that’ll help. You can pay me back whenever you can.”

Schlatt looked surprised, before nodding quickly. Schlatt accepted the money Phil gave him, eyes widening. “Wow-”

“Just don’t throw it in the fountain, alright?” 

Schlatt flinched at the patronizing tone, huffing. “Yeah, I’m not dumb.”

“I just know you kids don’t really understand the value of money.”

Schlatt tried his hardest not to glare as Phil left.

He understood money. Damn Phil.

\----

“You’re struggling, and you wasted my money on a bee plushy?”

Schlatt looked away from Phil, glad Tubbo was asleep and wouldn’t see this.

“I- What? Tubbo has been wanting it, I could afford it, and-”

“And it was a  _ waste _ . You’re poor, Schlatt. You’re poor and your main source of income is scamming people and borrowing money you’ll never be able to pay back, and you aren’t even buying things that are important.”

Phil shook his head, looking at the wall. 

Schlatt’s cheeks heated up in embarrassment. “Emotional needs are important too.”

“Not as important as food, water, and a roof over your head.”

Schlatt shook his head. “I… I don’t want Tubbo to just survive and not live.”

“You have to survive before you can think about that!” 

Schlatt looked surprised. He hadn’t expected Phil to… YELL at him-

“I can’t even say you’ll understand when you’re older, because you’re never going to get older. You’re going to get you and Tubbo killed.”

Schlatt’s eyes widened.

Phil was a parent, and an adult, so sure he probably understood a lot- but-

Was Phil serious? Did he actually think Schlatt and Tubbo were going to die under Schlatt’s care?

“I-I- We aren’t going to die, Phil… I can take care of Tubbo. He has a roof over his head, water, and he ate a good dinner tonight.”

“Yes, because I lent you money. You shouldn’t have become a parent, you’re way too young for the responsibility.” Phil touched his forehead with his hand, sighing deeply.

Schlatt trembled a little.

Was Phil right? Schlatt loved Tubbo, but Phil seemed really sure that Schlatt was unfit to be a parent.

“I… Well, that doesn’t matter now. I’m a parent and there’s nothing we can do about that.” Schlatt said forcefully. None of this mattered. He was a parent and that was that. Schlatt could take care of Tubbo. He had to. There wasn’t any other choice.

Not that Schlatt wanted another choice, but maybe Phil would get off his back if he realized that there wasn’t any changing it, and Schlatt just had to survive with Tubbo.

“I’ve actually been thinking about that. There  _ is  _ something we can do.”

Schlatt choked, looking up at Phil. “What-? What are you talking about?”

“I could take Tubbo off your hands.”

Schlatt should have felt more horrified than he did.

Horrified that Phil was even suggesting that.

But a pit inside of him, that Phil had been cultivating and growing since the very beginning, spoke venomously in his ear.

‘ _ Maybe he’s right. Maybe you should give Tubbo to him.You can’t take care of him. You bought a BEE when what he needed was tomorrow’s dinner. _ ’

Schlatt didn’t notice he had started crying until fat tears dripped to the floor.

“Wh- No!”

Phil shushed him. “You’re going to wake Tubbo up.”

Schlatt didn’t have the mind to remember Phil had yelled at him earlier, but suddenly Schlatt yelling was bad. He was too busy thinking about what Phil had offered.

“He’s my son, why would I…”

“If you love him, you should know that you aren’t ready for this and someone else should raise him.”

Schlatt opened and closed his mouth. It was too late for this discussion.

“I-I- I need to get some sleep, I don’t… I can’t think about this tonight.”

Phil nodded. “Look, just keep the offer in mind, alright? I’ll see you later.”

Schlatt watched him leave, slowly closing and locking the door behind him.

Phil wanted Tubbo?

It wasn’t fair.

Schlatt loved being a dad.

Was he really too young to be able to care for him?

\----

Schlatt’s stomach was grumbling.

Schlatt tried to ignore the pain in his stomach as Tubbo ate his father’s sandwich as well. Schlatt knew the other was hungry, so it was fine.

Schlatt needed to find a way to make a bigger score for Tubbo. Maybe he could take up a job with someone else?

He could go mining, sell some gold coins for diamonds like bitcoin.

But then who would watch Tubbo? He couldn’t leave Tubbo alone. Tubbo was just a kid.

“Dad? Are you okay?” Tubbo asked, looking up at Schlatt with those big bright eyes that Schlatt could see were full of innocence that needed to be protected.

Schlatt smiled. “I’m fine.”

He couldn’t understand why things were getting harder, but he knew he had to start hoarding money a bit more.

He would be fine without food for a bit longer, though. Tomorrow, he was getting money. Tomorrow would be great.

\---

Schlatt was so close to thriving.

Tubbo was happy, with his little horns sprouting and curiosity running wild.

Phil was still pestering Schlatt, but Schlatt wasn’t listening all too much.

No, Tubbo and Schlatt were great, and Schlatt was 18 now! He was an adult!

Why was Philza worrying so much?

Schlatt was walking with Tubbo, before he was stopped by the person he had been selling Schlattcoin to, the new idea that was making so much money.

“Give me back my diamonds, Schlatt.”

Schlatt gave a noise of surprise. “Wh-What- Uh, no refunds?”

Their eyes glared at Schlatt, and Schlatt looked away. “Hey, Tubbo? Why don’t you go see if Tommy wants to play at the park?”

Tubbo looked a bit worried, but he perked up immediately. “Okay!”

Tubbo was set down, and he quickly ran off to Philza’s house, just a couple streets away.

“I know they aren’t worth anything, Schlatt. I was told all about your scam.”

“Told- what? It isn’t a scam!” Schlatt took a step back. “They’re worth-”

“Nothing. They aren’t worth anything. Give me back my money.”

Schlatt glared. “I-”

Schlatt yelped as he was hit, raising an arm as he continued to get hit with a sword. “Hey! Stop! I’m at 3 hearts!”

“Then Give. Me. Back. My. Money.”

Schlatt trembled as he quickly threw diamonds at the person, who picked up their diamonds and put away the weapon. “Dumbass…”

Schlatt coughed up a bit of blood as the other left, struggling to get to his feet.

What? Who was out telling his buyers that he was scamming them? Schlatt didn’t understand.

He didn’t know Phil was trying to nudge him to give up Tubbo.

\----

Schlatt stared at the last two emeralds in his chest. “... Okay. Let’s get some cake, alright Tubbo?”

Tubbo cheered, as Schlatt grabbed the emeralds and left their house.

Philza was right, wasn’t he?

Schlatt had been thriving, and loved Tubbo, and there was a chance he could really take care of Tubbo, but…

But he was too young. He hadn’t been ready.

He didn’t understand the world yet. He would understand when he was older.

Schlatt left to spend the last few emeralds on a cake, asking if he could have a big empty box from the shop.

They gave him the box for free, and the two of them went to sit on the side of the road in front of Philza’s house.

“... I love you, Tubbo. With all my heart, you know that?”

Tubbo smiled brightly up at Schlatt, eating his cake happily. “I love you daddy, so so so much!!”

Schlatt’s heart ached. Maybe if he moved away, to a new town, he could start thriving somewhere else and come back for Tubbo. Maybe…

“... Want to play a game?”

Tubbo gave a noise of surprise. “Oh! Yes!!”

Schlatt gave a forced smile. “Here, get into the box, alright? You can hide with your bee. Just wait here, and… And you’ll get a prize.”

Tubbo giggled as he climbed into the box, hugging his bee tightly.

“Okay!”

Schlatt slowly stood up, trembling. He could just move with Tubbo, start a new life with his son…

‘ _ You wouldn’t survive. You understand nothing about the world. You’re too young. Philza was right about you. You aren’t ready to be a father. You understand nothing. _ ’

Schlatt sighed shakily.

“I’ll be back, okay Tubbo?”

“Okay daddy!”

Schlatt watched Tubbo settle into the box, unable to stop the tears streaming down his face. He moved to hug Tubbo tightly, before leaving him behind.

Leaving his son behind.

Schlatt hated himself. He had friends in another town, and he could have brought Tubbo.

He could have started a new life, with Tubbo, and Ted, and…

But Phil was right about him.

He was too young.

Schlatt wasn’t ready to be a dad.

Phil was older, and a parent.

Phil knew better.

\----

Years later, when Schlatt had come back, and Tubbo was a teenager, and Phil’s kids had all become messed up, Schlatt knew he shouldn’t have left Tubbo.

Tubbo seemed not to remember Schlatt was his dad.

How fucked up. Phil just never talked about him?

How fucked up…

Schlatt was ready to be a parent again, wasn’t he?

Not when everyone was pushing him, ruining him, taking everything from him, just pretending to like him.

Schlatt never paid Phil back for the money he lent. He didn’t deserve it anyways.

Not after everything the older man had done to him.

Not after manipulating and patronizing him into leaving Tubbo behind.

Schlatt had immediately thrived when he moved away.

Tubbo would have lived comfortably.

Tubbo would have been happy.

It wasn’t fair.

One night, Schlatt quietly told Tubbo what had happened- drunk and exhausted and on the cusp of crying.

Tubbo had asked Phil (when the other man had decided to exist in their lives again). And Phil gave… a similar enough story for Tubbo to believe Schlatt.

Tubbo wasn’t sure how to feel about what had happened.

Schlatt and him would have been fine.

They would have been fine.

Tubbo slept curled up in Schlatt’s side that night, as Tubbo quietly blocked Phil’s number. Just for the time being.

They had a lot of catching up to do.

But Schlatt was broken and evil now, and they didn’t have the time they deserved.

Not after Schlatt was killed thrice in rapid succession.

But at least Tubbo had a ghost to talk to.


End file.
